Spirit Walker
by Narlax
Summary: A young clumsy man finds himself in the midst of a situation that could mean the destruction of life on three or more worlds. Can he help the real hero's do their jobs without fouling up everything?


1The afternoon sun light ran through the window, signaling the call to wake up from a long night of playing video games and drinking sugery, caffeinated drinks as Tyler McGaven slowly rolled out of his bed. Still groaning, Tyler looked around his room, seeing the mess of several months of laziness had caused him. As he rubbed the last remaining sleep from his eye's, he looked at his clock.

"One o'clock… and nowhere to go. Looks like I get to get my hands dirty."

He stood up and got dressed, wearing loose fitting sweat pants and a grey, generic t-shirt as he began to clean up his room. Before he got too far, he came across a small book, a manga to be specific, with a picture of a young, orange-red man wearing a strange, black outfit and a large sword, ready to strike an unknown enemy.

"Oh, man! Its my first volume of "Bleach"! I haven't read this one is a long time!" He cracked the book open, but quickly shut it. "No… I have to finish cleaning first… I can read it later."

He set the book down next to his bed stand as he continued to clean, as a strange, green object catches his eye. He picks it up, to reveal a DVD with an amorphous, smiling creature, seemingly flying above four men in coveralls.

"GHOST BUSTERS! I haven't seen… NO! I must resist!" He held the DVD away from him and sat it next to the book on the nightstand and, once again, cleaned around his closet.

"The only way to make things worse is if… yep… here it is…" He pulled from a pile of clothes another book with a white haired young boy with an odd scar over his eye. "… D. Greyman… GOOD LORD, WHY SUCH TEMPTATIONS? WHY?"

He put the second book on the nightstand as he pretended to convulse in agony. "THE HORROR! THE ANGUISH! THE AGONNE-Y!"

Downtrodden, he turned to his closet, and is met with what is best described as a portal hovering inside. Instead of being filled with fear, Tyler inched closer to it, slowly, wondering if anything would step out of it.

"Okay… that wasn't there a second ago."

He leaned forward, trying to get a better look, his bedroom door swung open as his little sister ran in, screaming at the top of her lungs. Startled, Tyler lost his balance and fell forward, into the portal, which quickly disappeared behind him.

"OH, FFF-!"

…

Peter Vankman walked into the rec. room of the firehouse turned headquarters for the successful enterprise known as "Ghost Busters", and sat on the couch.

"What a day… three class two non-repeater and a class 6 free repeater, and every one of them slimed me! Had to take two showers, and scrubbed the top layer of my skin off, but at least now I feel…" As though as if an unseeing eye was waiting for those very words to pass, a green, shapeless creature swooped down and hugged Peter, covering him with a thin layer of slime wherever he touched. "…horrible. YUCK!"

Mustering up as much strength as possible, Peter pushed the aptly named Slimer away from him as he ran to his proton pack nearby. "Alright, you green spud… I'm not going to let this go! And no one is going to talk me out of this, either! I'm going to fry you and slap you into the containment unit, you green Spud!"

Slimer had enough common sense to know that Peter would make good of his threat, and phased through the floor to escape Peter's wrath, leaving a pool of slime on the floor. Ray, wearing his Stay Puff'd pajama's, walked in, looking exceptionally worn out.

"Peter, leave the little guy alone, would ya? He's just trying to welcome you back, you know… like a dog."

"I don't care, Ray! He just slimed me after I just got done with my third shower today! I am sick and tired of him sliming me every single day!"

Winston walked in, also in his p.j.'s, even in worse shape than the other two. "Just take a shower, and get to bed, Pete. We have two more investigations tomorrow. Egon thinks one is a phantom."

"Another one? Oh, for cryin' out… the last time we had to deal with a phantom, I almost lost a finger!" Peter said as he raised his index finger in the air, showing the scar that he received from said ghost.

Ray and Winston rolled their eyes as they walked to their beds. Ray stood at the door to his room, stareing at the door knob as he struggled to bring his hand up, and fought with the knob to open it. Before he went inside, Winston looked at Ray with a bout of confusion. "So, where is Egon, any way?"

"He said he noticed some problems with containment unit and is going to do some repairs. Knowing him, he'll make a night of it."

"Hope that he doesn't burn himself out. The last thing we need is to be a man short, especially if it's a phantom."

With that, the two went to their rooms and went to sleep. Meanwhile, in the basement, Egon is hard at work, repairing the containment unit.

"It seems as though as if there are a few converter coils in need of cleaning… it would explain why the containment stream has been fluctuating randomly. I'll have to be careful with this, or else I could cause some sort of rupture in the energy flow."

He pulled out an aerosol can that he would use to blow dust out of his keyboard and with an electric measuring device, would spray the air into the panel, delicately removing dust from the coils. One the stairway leading to the first level, Janine looks down at Egon. "Egon, its late! You should get to bed."

Egon barely bats an eye as he continues with his cleaning. "I can't, Janine. If I don't get the containment unit fixed, there is a possibility that we could have a major cross rip of traumatic proportions." As he explained, the equipment he was carrying began to spark and sizzle. Egon got to his feet and stepped away from the containment unit. A second later, a portal appeared right were Egon was standing.

"Fascinating… I seem to be experiencing a strange vibration in my inner ear that is coming from this portal."

"What?"

"I hear something."

"Oh."

Egon slowly began to walk towards the portal and turned to Janine. "I can almost make it out… it sounds like…"

"-FFFFFFRICKINBURGERS!"

"Exactly, Janine!"

"I didn't say it, Egon."

Before he could move, a young man barreled out of the portal and smacked directly into the good doctor, rolling towards and smacking into the wall. The boy took the brunt of the impact, while Egon quickly got to his feet and examined the young man.

"Janine… get the others up! And tell them that it's urgent. We have a level 5 breach."

Janine, while confused, ran to the other Ghostbusters as fast as her high heels would let her, while Egon looked over the young man's injuries.

…

Tyler opened his eyes slowly, only to close them once more from a bright light.

"Am…. Am I dead?"

"No, which surprised me since you left an impression of your face into a concrete wall when you came into our plane."

Tyler's eyes shot open when he heard the familiar, monotone voice, to see Egon Spangler, the scientist of the Ghost Busters. Tyler's jaw dropped as he tried to get a hold of himself. "E-e-e-e-e-e-e…"

"Hmmm… classic symptoms of infantile reversion set upon by stress." Egon held up a PKE meter as he did a quick scan. "…and a slight, class one reading, most likely from some exposure to a kind of ectoplasmic residue from the portal."

"EGON SPANGLER JUST SCANNED ME!" Tyler said in an oddly high pitched squeal. As he realized that he said the sentence out loud, the color in his face flushed away. "I just said that in a high pitched, almost woman-like voice, didn't I?"

Egon, with barely any sign of emotion, nodded. After Tyler smacked himself in the forehead, he pulled himself up and looked at his childhood hero. "I'm sorry about that… its just that… well… I am meeting one of the Ghost Busters… one of my childhood hero's! Which shouldn't be happening since you guys shouldn't be alive… I mean… you guys aren't real. But here you are, and most likely the others are just a room away… oh, Lord, I think I'm starting to go nuts… but I have a headache, and I haven't had to take any medication since I had that ingrown toenail that was infected when I would bite them, which goes to show that I was very… but that isn't important now. I just majorly blew my first impression, didn't I?"

"Normally, I would say yes, but under the circumstance, I'd say a bit of unintelligible muttering is quite normal. Now how about if you take a breath and start again."

Tyler did as he was told, taking a deep breath. "Okay… My name is Tyler McGavin, a huge fan of yours. And what I meant was that in the place that I live, you and the other Ghostbusters are characters in a movie and cartoon. When I was growing up, I would watch ever one of your episodes, even the subpar "Extreme Ghostbusters", which I doubt this is, because you still look cool and in shape, meaning that this is the late 1980's, early 90's, which, again, is awesome because I loved that time."

Egon pointed the bright light into Tyler's face, which stopped him from talking. "That's much better, Mr. McGavin. It seems like all of your vitals are alright, but you'll have to stay in bed for a few more hours."

"But I feel fine."

"Yes, but we are in quarantine to see if you have any kind of virus', and since there isn't anything else to do, there isn't any real reason to get up."

As Tyler finally looked around the general area, he realized that he and Egon where inside a hermetically sealed half bubble, as the other three Ghost Busters, Janine and Slimer where looking in, either to examine the situation or worrying about Egon. As he looked around, Tyler waved at the others.

"Uh… Hey, guys! How's it hanging?"

….

Hours later, Tyler and Ego stepped out of the bubble dome, in somewhat good shape. Tyler walked over to the other Ghost Busters with a wide grin on his face.

"Ah... hello! In case you didn't hear, I am Tyler… um…"

"Yes, we heard you introduce yourself, Tyler. Now, can you tell us how it was like going through the portal?" Ray stepped forward with a tape recorder in Tyler's face, eager for an answer.

"Have you ever been on the outside of a car as it goes through a car wash?"

"Yes."

"It was nothing like that." Tyler looked at the Ghost Busters waiting for a laugh. "…Nothing? I thought it was funny. Okay, really, it was like free falling through wool that's been in the dryer too long and used gym shorts. Aside from the smell and occasional slight shock, it's somewhat comfortable."

"Wow! That sounds great!"

"Thought you'd like that, Ray… OH! Where is the portal? Is it still…"

"It closed some time after you came in. I'm sorry, but it seems that until we find some way to get re-open it, you are stuck here for the time being." Egon said as he pulled out a pad of paper and jot down a list of numbers as he began to walk away. "You will sleep on the couch of the recreation room, but we would like it if you would assist us with some odd jobs."

"… You mean like cleaning your ghost traps? Maybe test run some experimental equipment?"

"More like cleaning up after Slimer when he does what he does best, and helping Janine with paper work." Peter said as he brought a doughnut up to his mouth and took a bite out of it.

The excitement from his face quickly melted into mild disappointment as he turned to the saucy secretary who looked back with a blank stare. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tyler gave an equally awkward smile.

"So, I guess that means I'm going to be under you… I mean working under you… like you being the boss… Dear Lord, kill me now before I get worse."

"Don't worry. If you mess up enough, I'll do it for him." Janine said as she began to make her way up the stairs. "Come on, kid. I'll give you a quick tour, then you can start with mopping up the Kitchen. Slimer found tonight's dinner, so I think we'll have to get delivery."

"Oh, that's alright, Janine. I know the place well enough! I could be blindfolded and find everything."

"Good, then get the mop out of the closet and clean up the kitchen."

With that, Tyler followed Janine up the stairs.

…..

An hour had gone by as Tyler was cleaning the inside of the fridge. He pulled out his sponge, which dripped the green ectoplasm that plastered the door and dropped it into the bucket.

"My Lord, that's more slime than I thought would have thought there would be. How do they keep up with all of this?"

"Good question… wish I could answer that… or ask that, for that matter." An unfamiliar, lower pitched voice responded.

"Well, I just asked it… its not that… hard…" Tyler looked back and saw Slimer, floating and stareing at him with a smile. He looked behind Slimer, but could not find anyone.

"Slimer… did you hear a strange voice here?"

"Nope… just my own…"

Slimer and Tyler's eye's met as it finally dawned on them.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!"

"HOW COME YOU ARE TALKING LIKE GIMLIE!"

"WHO'S GIMLIE!"

"HE'S A DWARF ON LORD OF THE RINGS WITH A DEEP, BOYSTREOUS VOICE!"

"OH! COOL! WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T…. ah… I mean, I don't know."

Tyler sat down on the floor as he looked at Slimer. "Okay… things are getting weirder and weirder… if such a thing is possible."

"Yeah, well, for the past four hundred years, the only kind of conversations I've ever had was with other ghosts, so this is a major step up for me, so I'm not that disappointed! I think we should celebrate with a twinkie!" Slimer floated into the cabinet and came back out with a box of the fluffy, tube-like pastery treat, popping them into his mouth.

"Hey! I just finished de-sliming the dang ice box! Why are you making more work for me, man?"

"Sorry… I kind of just followed my stomach…."

Tyler rubbed his forehead as he rested his back onto the ice box. "Well… while your following it, can't you clean up a bit?"

"I would, but everything I touch is layered with slime, unless you forgot that my name is Slimer."

"Well played, green one… well played."Tyler took a footstool and the bucket and began cleaning the cabnet. "You know, you're a lot more witty when people can understand you, you know?"

"You could say that about a lot of people. But, hey, I'd rather be thought of as the bumbling idiot sidekick with my antics than have to worry about getting into real trouble… like I could do anything with this body, anyways."

"Hey, don't get too hard on yourself. You've done a lot of cool things! Like that one time you saved Peter from that TV Ghost…"

"And almost got all four of them killed for them trying to save me…"

"Well, what about that time you saved the guys from Wat, the demon from the underworld?"

"I could barely do anything to it's pet canary, let alone that ugly thing."

"Hmmm… well, what about-"

"Thanks for the pick me up, kid, but you don't have to. I'm alright where I am right now." Slimer patted Tyler on the back and left a hand shaped slime imprint behind. Tyler shivered from the cold ectoplasm. "Errr… sorry about that."

"No problem… I'm used to it already…" Tyler continued cleaning as he took a glance outside the windows. The sun was setting as storm clouds could be seen in the distance. "I feel like tonight's going to be a rough night."

…..

Lightning arched across the New York skyline as two strange, ogre-like creatures crawl around the pier's. They crash into the employee lounge as they bee-line for the vending machines. They break the window and begin to grab and gobble up the candy.

"Awwww, good! These chocolate bars are great! And the best part is the discount!"

"Will you shut it, Mor? I'm trying to enjoy my meal!"

Outside, lightning struck the outside of the building, causing the lights to flicker on and off. Unphased, the two creatures continue eating their meal as an eerie light shines behind them. A tall figure wearing black kosode and hakama (more or less fancy Japanese shirt and pants) , with a sleeveless white haori (like a vest) with ripped off sleeves.

The two creatures finally look back at the spiky haired man walking towards them. "Huh… a human… Beat it, pinky! We're eating here!"

The man walked forward, revealing an eye patch and a long scar over what could be assumed was his good eye. "Heh… seems like I took a wrong turn… nothing here that's much of a threat. Now where the hell is Yachiro now?"

"Are you listening to me, you stupid human? Get out of here!" one of the creatures gets up and readies a punch. Before he could hit him, the man glared at the two creatures with a bloodthirsty smile. The attacking creature began to tremble as he felt a sword piece his throat. He grabs hold of his throat, expecting his blood to be on his hand, but finds nothing. Before he passes out from a strange pressure surrounding him, he see's the man's glowing eye's and smile through the darkness.

/

"Guy's! We got a situation down at the pier, and I think you should take the new guy!"

Janine's voice carried through the fire house easily, waking everyone up with little difficulty. Tyler woke up, the front of his hair spiked from static electricity. As he got off the coach, he could feel a jolt run through his arms as he grabbed hold of a metal cup. "HOLY MOSES, that stung…"

Egon was already at the front desk, as he was still examining the basement, studying the area where the portal was. "Why do you think that Tyler should go with us, Janine?"

"First off, on the job teaching is not part of my job description, second, they are talkin' about a portal-like thing at the peir, as well as two ogre's that are… get this… begging to be busted by us!"

Startled, Egon looked at Janine. "Why would they want to be busted?"

"You'll have to ask them yourself when you get there, Egon. All I know is there is a portal and easy money that we need."

"That's music to my ears! Easy money! Which means that we might be able to afford not worry about that phantom." Peter's face lit up as he rubbed the palms of his hands together.

Ray patted Peter on the back as he shook his head. "Sorry, Peter. We are still going to catch the Phantom… but that will be after we deal with the Peir." Tyler sleepily walked past them, looking at the Ecto 1. "Alright, Tyler, suit up!" Ray pointed to his locker. "You can use my spare."

"Really! Oh, wow! You know how long I've been wanting to wear one of these?" Tyler's face lit up as he heard Ray's order and dashed to the locker and grabbed it. "Oooooh, wow…. Its like I'm touching Excalibur! And it's comfy AND durable!"

Janine rubbed her forehead as she watched Tyler remove the overalls as she turned to Egon."That kid is starting to bug me, Egon. Yesterday, I swear I saw him talking with Slimer like he could understand what he was saying."

Egon silently nodded as he made his way to the Ecto 1. Before he climbed in, he gave a whistle, and Slimer darted towards the Ecto 1. "Slimer, your coming with us today."

Slimer pointed to himself in disbelief as Egon nodded. "Yes. You. Don't worry, we'll a two pizza's waiting for you when we get back."

"Not that I'm complaining about a slime free day, but why are you taking Slimer with you guys?" Janine asked as she sat down at her desk.

"A hunch."

Winston slid down the fire pole and got his over alls on as he looked into the Ecto 1, seeing Tyler smileing back. As he finished, he jumped into the drivers seat and looked back at Tyler. "So, Kid… how exactly was this TV show like? I mean… who did it focus most on?"

"Um, actually, it did a fair job of making sure all the Ghost Busters got an equal shot at the lime light… One of my favorites is the one where you were in that baseball game with those ghosts… A-1 material there! And the way you hit that baseball out of the park… Good form!"

"Well, thanks kid! Real nice of you to say that!" Winston gave Tyler a thumbs up as he turned back to the wheel.

"Only saying the truth, Mr. Zedmoore!" Tyler gave a late return thumbs up as Peter climbed into passenger side.

"Alright, now Ty…"

"It's Tyler, sir…"

"Yeah, but Ty… it sounds cooler than 'Tyler'. Plus, which sounds better? 'Ty! There's a ghost behind you!' or 'Tyler! There's a ghost… oops. Too late.'"

Tyler's eye's were as round as saucers at the thought went through his mind. "Good point, Dr. Venkman…"

"Nuh uh, If I'm calling you Ty, your calling me Peter, got it?"

"Yes, Dr… I mean, Peter."

Egon, Ray and Slimer climbed into the Ecto 1 as Winston started the engine. Slimer floated next to Tyler and talked through his teeth. "Tyler… please don't talk in front of the guys yet… something feels wrong in the air."

"What do you mean, Slimer?" Tyler whispered back.

"I don't know… something familiar, though. Something I don't like." Slimer said as he faked his usual smile.

/

The boy's in beige arrived at the pier and climbed out with Slimer in tow. As they walked into the building, already filled to the brim with cops and emergency workers, the two ogre-like creatures are seen, sitting on the ground looking around at the humans. Egon made his way through the sea of people first with his PKE meter already on. He measured the creatures and made a quick analysis. "Two class six ogres… or are you oni?"

"Errr… we are windiego's, actually. Kind of… lost our way?" The smaller of the two looked up at Egon with a smirk that showed his sharp, needle-like teeth.

"Interesting…. Now why is it that you two are giving up so easily? If your Windigo's, why are you giving up so easily?"

The larger one looked up at Egon."Safety, mostly… found something that made us want to deal with you lot over him… or it any day."

"What exactly is 'it'?"

The larger one looked down, as though he was remembering a horrifying childhood memory. "He was taller than us… about six feet five inches… he stepped out of the portal, with a black shirt and pants that look like they were from Japan with a ripped up white bath robe on. He had an eye patch on, as well as…"

"... as a scar that goes over his other eye, spikey black hair with bells on the end of every spike, and a smile that makes your heart jump out of your chest if it didn't stop pumping from the fear he induces from his bloodlust." Tyler finished the sentence almost as though as if he was reading the creatures mind, his eye's now small, pin point dots, and a small dollop of sweat comeing down his forehead.

"You know that thing?" the creature asked as Slimer finally made his way into the room.

"Kenpachi Zeraki," With the mention of that name, Slimer stopped in mid air and stared at Tyler. "Captain of the eleventh division of the Gotai 13, the man known at the Strongest Shinigami of the generation… and one of the biggest bad asses this side of a sword fight."

The surrounding area was deathly silent, save for the PKE meter that began to beep loudly as Slimer's eyes began to drift to the two creatures. He then made a bee line towards them and began chattering.

"GAAH! STOP IT! I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY HE WENT! He made us feint as soon as he eyed us… " With that, Slimer darted out of the Pier, like a wild man.

"Slimer! Don't get lost! SLIMER!" Ray said, trying to get Slimer's attention. Egon went to Tyler and dragged him into another room.

"What did Slimer say, Tyler?"

"Wait, how did you know that I could…?"

"Please, Tyler. What did he say?"

"He just said 'Where is he now? Which way did he go?'… That's all… And how does he know Kenpachi?"

"I don't know. But if he is as bad as you say he is, then we have to find Slimer first, and then find out why this Kenpachi person is here."

"My vote is that he got lost… he may be one of the strongest swordfighters in his world, but he has a terrible sense of direction. Wait… what about the portal? Shouldn't we leave someone here?"

"Hmmm… I suppose we could leave Ray here."

"Why not Peter?"

"Yeah, why not me?" Peter, Ray and Winston walked into the room, Peter looking exceptionally disappointed.

"To be honest, Peter, we need as much information about these portals in the least amount of time, and while you do need the rest, it would only be more productive to have Ray stay here. Sorry."

Ray looked at the portal with apprehension. "What would happen if another one like this Kenpachi guy comes out?"

"Kenpachi is a good guy… despite what he looks like… if this is a portal into the Soul Reaper, the only thing that will come out of there are good guys… hopefully…."

"Hopefully?"

"Better than the alternatives… Tyler, do you know if our proton packs will work on Kenpachi if we need to use them?"

"I don't have the slightest idea! The science behind Bleach characters is foggy at best!"

"Which means we'll have to just wing it." Winston said as he looked out the two windigo's."So, what do we do with these two over there?"

"I say we stuff 'em in a trap and dump them in the containment unit later…" Peter said as he leaned against the wall. "… or just let them both go. Doesn't matter. We get paid either way… right?"

"I got an idea. It won't be pretty, but it could work."

/

Kenpachi walked down Time Square, relatively unhindered as people stared a safe distance as he carried his unsheathed sword. Towering over the living people, he looked back, irritated. A few full grown men in biker outfits ran off, crying after one such glance.

"I wouldn't be so worried if Yachiro was here… damn, and no one that's worth fighting here, either."

A mounted police officer closed in on Kenpachi, jumped off and pulled out his side arm, aiming at Kenpachi's head. "FREEZE, SCUM BAG! AND PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Kenpachi slowly turned to the police man, eclipsing the sun as the small man looked up at the Soul Reaper. "What did you call me?" His eyes seemed to glow as he looked down at the police man.

"I-I-I s-s-said… f-f-freeze… s-s-sir?" Kenpachi grabbed hold of the gun from the peace keeper's hand and crushed it in his hand, as something dawned on him.

"This is the living world, isn't it?" Kenpachi said as a smile crept over his face.

The police man fainted, causing all remaining civilians in the area to panic and run away as a green slimed blur wizzed through the air and stopped in front of Kenpachi's face, chittering and yipping in an undecipherable language.

"What the hell…? Get out of here, you weakling!"

As the slime ball continued to rumble in front of the captain's face, his voice began to grow lower and lower and the language became more understandable. "… for the first time in centuries, I can finally get my revenge!"

Kenpachi recognized the voice as his grin began to grow. "I should have recognized the ugly, snubbed nose… you've changed a lot since I sliced you, 'rice killer'."

"Don't you dare call me that, you sick man! I'm not going to let you do what you did to my division here!"

"Your division? You are kidding me… you came to me after I killed the captain and challenged me to a duel. Lasted a full two minutes before you were cut…"

"And then I was killed by that Hollow that very day! Do you remember that!"

"We killed it soon afterward, so you should be happy! Say… how are you still alive, anyhow? Last I remember, that Hollow sliced you to bits…. Heh… I guess one shouldn't be asking such questions." With that, Kenpachi began to walk away from Slimer as he began to laugh to himself.

Kenpachi felt a hook dig into his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks."Be serious, you murderer!"

As Kenpachi turned around, he saw the slime evaporating from Slimer, being replaced with a true, human form covered in the black funeral garb that Kenpachi was wearing as Slimer's eye's narrowed, focusing on Kenpachi. The top of his head sprouted short, dark hair as his face began to show a scar on his forehead. In his hand was a long, curved blade, the tip in Kenpachi. "STARVE, **Gouyoku hakaisha!"**

**A small trickle of blood drizzled from Slimer's newly humanized hand.**

"**You got a bit stronger… but so have I, 'rice killer'. You're blade managed to knick me, but it seems like the rest of your blow just hit you." Kenpachi turned back to Slimer as his dull-looking blade shined in the air. Slimer pulled his blade away and dashed towards Kenpachi, ignoring the pain in his hand as he sliced towards his target. Kenpachi grabbed hold of the blade and threw Slimer into the nearby store window and continued to walk away. "I guess I was wrong… you didn't get any stronger."**

**As Kenpachi stood outside the broken store front, a strange white car pulled up as Egon, Peter, Winston and Tyler piled out. The Ghost Busters had their proton packs at the ready to fire on Kenpachi as Tyler walked slowly towards Kenpachi.**

"**Oh, poop… Eh… Mr. Zaraki, as a duly appointed representative of the State, county and City of New York, I ask that you will sheath you sword and don't beat the living crap out of me." **

**Peter hit himself in the forehead as he heard Tyler's request. "He just pulled a Ray, Egon."**

**Kenpachi looked at Tyler as he walked forward, the tip of his sword rapping against the ground, leaving a deep cut.**

"**Please, don't smile… please don't smile…" Tyler thought as he gave a nervous smile, hiding his fear from the others. Kenpachi pulled his sword up and rested it on his shoulder as he began to laugh.**

"**A boy that I have never met appears out of no where, knowing who I am, telling me what to do, and acts like a scared animal. Laughable."**

"**After seeing you cut into an Arrencar like butter can do that to someone, sir."**

**Kenpachi's laughing stopped. "You know of that, boy? How could you…?"**

"**I'm a big fan is the short story, sir."**

**Kenpachi eyed Tyler for a few more seconds and looked at the other three with disdain. "And those three… are they fan's too?"**

"**Ah, no… we're here to make sure you don't kill anyone… and to find a friend of ours." Winston said, his thumb on the proton pack's switch. Slimer climbed out of the store window, holding onto his sword as Peter pointed his proton pack at him.**

"**Another one? How many of these guy's went through the portal?"**

"**Hold on, Peter. I think that that's Slimer."**

"**That couldn't be Slimer! He looks… unslimy."**

"Yes… but look at his face."

Peter did as Egon said and saw what he was talking about. "Mother pus bucket… He's unslimed! But… how did that…?"

Slimer closed the distance between him and Kenpachi and swung his sword, witch was blocked by Kenpachi, and let loose a small splash of green ooze that hit Kenpachi and Peter. "Guaaaah! He slimed me! AGAIN! WITH HIS SWORD!"

"This trick again... pathetic." The slime covering Kenpachi evaporated as a small burst of yellow energy erupted from him. "It was a miracle that you survived as long as you did as a Soul Reaper." Kenpachi raised his sword and swung down as Slimer dodged, causing pieces of concrete and smoke to rise up. Tyler ducked in time as a head-sized concrete slab flew past.

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING! BOTH OF YOU!"

Slimer and Kenpachi ignored the feeble attempt at order as they continued to fight.

Slimer dodged another slash as he countered, causing slime to erupt from his sword once again, covering, and quickly evaporating from Kenpachi. In moments, the air was beginning to become green hued as the stench of burning mold surrounded Time Square.

"You never did get to see all of my strength, Kenpachi… that's one reason why I haven't rested for all this time! I WAS DENIED MY CHANCE!"

The green mist began to become thicker and thicker around the two soul reapers as the intensity was raised again.

"You were careless… and filled with sake and onii-guri! That was your own damn fault!" sparks flew as Kenpachi struck his zanpakuto against Slimer's. The mist, once again, began to cling to Kenpachi as slime, slowing his movement slightly before, again, evaporateing.

Peter walked over to Tyler, making sure to keep his eyes on Kenpachi and Slimer. "Okay… first off… who's the midget? And second, should we run?"

"I'd say that that was Slimer… simply because of his smile, and as for the running, everything will be… sort of… safe as long as Kenpachi doesn't…"Tyler could see what looked like the beginning of a smile on Kenpachi's face, as the battle began to become more and more difficult for him and the green mist became thicker and thicker. "Oh, shiznit…"

"What? What happened?"

"Kenpachi smiled."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on which end of the blade your on."

Peter shook his head as he turned to Egon. "The kid's got a good point… guess we should run now, right?"

"Wrong, Peter. Kenpachi is already releaseing enough psycokenetic energy to destroy everything in a two mile radius."

"So, we use the Ecto 1!"

"We're not talking about only two dimensions, Peter… Think of a perfect sphere of descruction, where nothing would be able to stand."

"Oh, foodoo… the pillar!" Tyler thought as he looked back at Slimer and Kenpachi. "They'll cause the entire island to sink into the bay!" Without thinking it through, Tyler sprinted into the fog surrounding the two fighters.

"Tyler! Get back here! You'll just endanger yourself!"

As Tyler first entered the newly formed green fog, he could feel the slime form on his skin, slowing him down as he followed the sound of striking blades. "Where are they?" Before he could ask another question, Tyler felt a blade dig into his shoulder while another dug into his side. He could tell that the two swords stopped willingly, knowing that any more pressure would tear Tyler in two.

"…Ouchies…"

Before Tyler blanked out from the pain, he could see two sets of glowing eye's looking down at him, one in annoyance, and the other in concern. The last thing he heard was Kenpachi's voice through the slime.

"That was not smart, goofball."

Tyler could hear muttering around him as he slipped in and out of consciousness. At first, he thought it was the emergency ward of a hospital, but the people talking around him were more shocked that he was there.

When he finally woke up, he saw that he was on a mat in a sterile, Japanese style room. He tried to move, only to realize that his arms were wrapped to his torso, making movement neigh impossible.

"… ummm…. Help? Someone? Nerd is in jeopardy!"

Almost immediately, a young man dressed similar to Kenpachi walked in nervously with a tray of ointments. "Y-yes, on my way, sir!"

"Oh, no… not Hanataro… not him, of all people." Tyler laid his head back down as he looked at the ceiling.

"You know me?" the young man said as he knelt next to Tyler confused.

"Yeah. 7th seat of the 4th division of the Gotei 13. Part of the 14th advanced relief team… correction, leader. Tried to save Rukia Kuchiki when she was sentenced to death, but was stopped…" Tyler forced it out of his mouth as he continued to look up.

"You say that like I did something horrible."

"No, no… I'm sorry, man. I just hate being tied up."

"Sorry, but it wasn't me who bandaged you. It was a friend of yours. I think his name is Winston."

"Okay… didn't see that coming… wait, if that's true, then how was I healed?"

"Well… you haven't been yet."

"Then, how am I still alive?"

"A bit because of the slime that formed in your wounds. It sealed it up, but its not helping with the healing. So, I'm going to have to scrape it out and put these into the wounds instead."

"Scrape? Any sentence with the words 'scrape' and 'wounds' are never good…"

Hanataro took out a syringe with a long needle filled with a purple liquid in it. "Yes, that's why I have this…"

"Oh, no… oh no no no no!"

"Sorry, but it will only hurt the first two inches, then it will be alright after that."

/

Peter, Egon, and Winston sat at the outside of the fourth Division clinic as Slimer sat on the ground with his sheathed sword resting against his shoulder. Egon sat only a few feet away, staring at him with a note pad, scribbling his observations down as Slimer seemed to be in a meditative state.

"This isn't like the Slimer we know and endure with, Winston. I mean, he's down right… agreeable. I'm starting to worry." Peter said with a hint of sarcasm as he laid against the wall.

"Grow up, Peter. Something isn't right. I mean, ever since we got to this place, I got a hint something about this place is off."

"It's because we are in a pocket dimension outside of another Earth, Winston. This Soul Society seems to collect a lot of paranormal energy and countless personalities. This Seireitei seems to be where the seat of power resides in this world. While it seems to be like Earth, everything seems to be created by psycokenetic energy waves that occurs naturally within this plane."

"Egon… short version, please."

"Everything here is a ghost."

A moment of brief silence between the three as two men walked forward, looking at Slimer. A bald man with red markings around his eye's knelt down and looked closer at Slimer.

"Well, I'll be damned… it is him! Just like Kenpachi-taicho said before he went to his nap! "Rice Killer"! It's been a while!"

Slimer looked at the man as a smirk came over his face. "Ikkaku… it seems like you're doing well. And if I'm not mistaken, that is Ayasegawa-san."

The other man, with strange, feather-like items on his right eye brow and his more feminine appearance, looked down at Slimer. "As ugly as ever… but just as polite. I suppose death couldn't do you any favors in the look's department, but it sure did make you more agreeable."

Slimer laughed as he stood up, only being a foot taller than Ikkaku while kneeling. "I suppose I should ask about how you all managed without me, but then again… considering what moods you two are in, I was too hasty as to think little of Kenpachi."

Ikkaku stood up tapping his shoulder with his sheathed sword as he continued to smile. "You were right, Yumichika. He is a lot more agreeable."

Egon stood up and walked around the two, making notes as he looked over the two newcomers. After a few uneasy seconds, Ikkaku grabbed hold of Egon's coller and pulled him next to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Egon looked at Ikkaku with a blank expression as he gentally pulled Ikkaku's hand away from him. "I'm just noting your behaviors since I cannot use my PKE meter in this pocket dimension without getting interference from other forms of psycokenetic and ectoplasmic energy. I find your behavior to show a kind of collaboration of both homicidal tendencies and a way to hide your anxieties about your lack of epidural covering."

"Translation, nerd!"

"You like to fight, and you don't like it when people talk about your bald head."

Ikkaku's skin began to redden as he began to bring his arm back for a punch as Slimer and Yumichika hold him back. "LET ME AT HIM! I'M JUST GOING TO CUT HIM A LITTLE BIT! JUST A LITTLE BIT!"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, it's just that you asked me to translate." Egon's apology only added more fuel to the fire as Ikkaku inched closer and closer to the scientist.

Peter got up and put his hand on Egon's shoulder. "Okay, Egon, step away from the nice bald man with the sharp weapon."

Before any more bursts of violence could be done, a loud, blood curdling scream erupted from the building, and was quickly silenced.

A young woman with silver hair walked out with a nervous look on her face.

"Lady, what happened in there? It sounded like someone was killed in there!"

"It was your friend. It seems like he woke up before we could begin treatment, and we had to use a sedative."

"THAT was a sedative? I'd hate to hear what a surgery sounds like."

"I'm sorry, Mr…"

"Venkman,Doctor Peter Venkman, Miss…"

"Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, Doctor."

As he heard her title, Peter smiled as he came in a bit closer to her. "Lieutenant… very impressive for a woman your age. What are you, twenty six? Twenty Seven years?"

"No, I'm actually over two centuries old, Doctor."

Peter's face was frozen in an awkward smile as he turned to Winston. "You age very well, Lieutenant… Winston, a word with you."

Peter walked over at Winston as he still had the smile on his face. "If I look like I'm about to hit on a woman around here, Winston, hit me in the back of the head with a brick, alright?"

"Alright, but I'm holding it to ya, Peter, so you better watch yourself."

Ray walked towards the growing group carrying a large cooler on wheels as he waves at everyone. "Hey, guys! Thought you were hungry and decided to bring some eats!"

Slimer smiled as he looked at the cooler. "Good timing. I was starting to get famished." He opened the cooler and took out a sandwich, unwrapped it, and ate it in under thirty seconds, much to everyone's surprised. "Ahhh… that hit the spot… I haven't ate since… what, yesterday at this time, right?"

As he began to relax, his completion began to become more green. Ikkaku and Yumichika's mouths dropped as slime began to surround Slimer's once human body, and he began levitating above the ground. Slimer looked at them, puzzled and opened his mouth, only to have his familiar gibberish come out of his mouth.

"THERE'S the Slimer I know and put up with!" Peter said as he walked to the cooler and picked out a can of Soda.

Ikkaku began to pull out his sword as Slimer began looking around for his now vanished sword. "What happened to him? Did he turn into a Hollow?"

"Whatever a Hollow is, he isn't one. He's a ghost." Winston said as Slimer hid behind him.

"A Hollow is an evil spirit that feeds on the souls of humans." Isane said as he took a look at Slimer with caution.

"Like a lawyer, politican, or that lady I dated last week."

"Well, he doesn't have a mask, so I suppose he isn't a Hollow." Yumichika said while covering his mouth and nose with his hand. "He managed to get more repulsive just by eating that sandwich."

Ray looked into the cooler and picked up a sandwich. "Well, I made these by hand, so I know that nothing is wrong with the sandwich."

"Are you sure, Ray? The last time you made sandwiches, you used my electro- magnetic phase converter as a spread knife, causing Peter to spontaneously levitate for a week."

Ray did not respond to Egon's assumption as another scream is heard from inside the building. Hanataro ran out with his eye's widened as he turned to the others. "He… he… he…"

"What's wrong, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Ray said as Peter, Ikkaku, and Winston smacked him in the back and side's of his head.

"Tyler… he… um… "

"Spit it out, kid! We don't have all day!"

"He just threw me out of his room while I was healing him. I don't know what happened. He was asleep, then a strange look came over his face as he stood up and kicked me out of the room."

"What? How could he wake up from that? It was your second strongest sedative! Only a handful of captains are able to wake up from that."

As Ikane explained, Tyler walked out of the building with new bandages and a strange glint in his eye as he looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "You two… get over here right now!"

Ikkaku smirked as he looked at Tyler. "Why should I, Kid?"

Tyler walked towards the two as a familiar, yet foreign look came over his face as his voice changed to that of Kenpachi's."Because that goofball kid just took my body, you dips!"

/

Tyler opened his eye's as he saw two wide brown eyes and pink hair hovering over his head. "Yachiru?"

"KEN-CHAN'S AWAKE!"

Tyler's eye's widened as he looked around the room. He noticed that he was in a new room, and that he was now unbind. Somewhat worried, Tyler looked down and noticed that he looked somewhat familiar. He sat up and looked at a nearby mirror, and saw that he was looking right at Kenpachi Zeraki.

"That's… wait… no way. I mean…"

Yachiru looked at "Kenpachi" with confusion as she jumped onto his back. "Kenny, you sound different. Did you catch somethin' in that other human world?"

Tyler looked at Yachiru and tried to mimic Kenpachi's smile, only to, somehow, recreate his own awkward smile. "Kenny… what's wrong with your face? You look funny."

Tyler cleared his throat and attempted to mimic Kenpachi's voice, but instead did only marginally better than his smile. "Yeah, I'm fine… I think I'm going to go for a jog." Tyler stood up quickly as he heard the jingling of the bells on the tips of Kenpachi's hair. As he walked forward, he could feel the pent up strength in his muscles. The wooden floors creaked as Tyler attempted to control his strength.

"Amazing… this is more than I'd ever imagine… how does he do it?"

"What are you talking about, Ken-chan?"

"Errr… nothing… just talking to myself."

Tyler made his way out of the building and stepped onto the lawn. He looked about, with only Yachiru looking at him. A thought came across his mind. An odd, somewhat mischievous thought.

"Test drive time." Before Yachiru could respond, Tyler jumped into the air, leaving a small crater behind. Yachiru held tight to Tyler's clothing, giggling as Tyler landed just outside the Eleventh Division's building as he dashed forward in blistering speeds.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyler and Yachiru said as the speed picked up. Turning and weaving through the pathways of the Court of Souls reminded Tyler of the Trench scene in Star Wars as he avoided numerous people cleaning the streets.

"THIS IS GREAT! I NEVER KNEW ANYONE COULD RUN THIS FAST!" Tyler said as he continued to run, till he noticed he was being followed. He looked back to see his own body catching up to him, with a very annoyed look on his face. Yachiru looked back and saw the Kenpachi possessed Tyler.

"Kenney… Is that you?"

"Yachiru, bring 'em down." Kenpachi said as he now matched Tyler's speed. Before he could say or do anything, Tyler felt a tiny hand cover his uncovered eye, blinding him, and then a sudden smack to the forehead, knocking him out.

/

Tyler woke up slowly as he felt two sore patches on his shoulder and his waist with his hands tied to his sides.

"Looks like I'm back to my body… "

"Yes, you are." Kenpachi's voice could be heard as he sat against the wall, nursing a small bruise on his forehead. "You know, kid, it ain't nice taking things that don't belong to you."

"I didn't know that was going to happen. Heck, I didn't even know I could do that!"

Yachiru's face hovered over Tyler's, unhappy. "You did a bad thing foolin' me into thinking you where Ken-chan!"

"Sorry… I guess I got frightened… knowing that the both of you can turn me inside out with your pinky's."

Yachiru began to dangle a wad of spit over Tyler's face. "Oh, no... please… don't…" Tyler begged as he struggled to get away from the spit wad that was dangling ever closer. "My sister used to do this to me! I hate it!"

She slurped the spit back up into her mouth as she pulled Tyler's cheeks."Well, you shouldn't a fooled me, Doofman."

Putting his guard down, Tyler laid his head down as Yachiru quickly put her fingers into her mouth and gave him a Wet Willy. Tyler only gave a silent scream as he was put through the juvenile torture. Yachiru wiped her fingers over Tyler's bandage as Kenpachi stood up and looked down, dangling his sword over Tyler's neck.

"So, how did you do it, kid? Is it a hobby to steal people's bodies?"

"I didn't even know I could do that! I swear!"

"Hmmm… you aren't too brave, are ya kid?"

"I… guess that's why I look up to you, Captain…" Tyler said in the most sincere manner he could. It was the truth. Kenpachi looked down at Tyler, not quite pity, but neither was it repulsion. He cut the binds on Tyler and began to walk away, with Yachiru riding on Kenpachi's back.

"If you want to be brave, Kid, stand on your own. You have your own strength. Use it."

Tyler got to his feet and looked at the captain as he smiled and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" As Kenpachi and Yachiru exited, Iname jumped down next to him.

"I suppose that everything set itself right… whatever it was. Tyler, I need to stay still while I finish tending your wounds."

"Oh, no… Lieutenant, please. I'm okay, honestly."

Iname pointed to the now bloody spotted bandages. "I don't think so… now, stay still." She pulled out a long needle and stuck it into his side before he could react.

"Oh… foo…" Tyler went down in only two seconds. Iname took out a walkie talkie with the Ghost Buster's logo on it. "Uhm… Doctor Venkman… I have Tyler."

"Aw, man… looks like I owe Winston five bucks. Oh, well. We'll be there with the Echo 2 in a few seconds... What is it, Egon? What? Oh, no…"

A large explosion occurred over the Court of Souls as two shapes fell to the ground. A third shape rose from the ground and came towards Iname, the strange flying contraption, Echo 2. It landed next to the group as Egon jumped out of the vehicle and ran to Iname.

"We got a reading of three class 8's right before the explosion. We managed to get a look at one of them. She had what looked like a mask on her face."

"Arrancars? Here? But how?"

Peter quipped while still in the Echo 2, holding onto his proton pack."That wasn't some car coming down, lady! It was a woman with a sword!"

"Let me guess… they are related to your hollows somehow, correct?"

"Yes… they are hollows that gain Soul Reaper powers."

"Considering that we have never seen a hollow to begin with, but the more I hear about them, the more I'm interested." Ego walked back to the Ecto 2. "Peter, contact Ray and Winston. See if they are anywhere near the sight of impact."

"While I'm at it, I'll call in for some pizza. Who wants Pepperoni with a nuclear accelerator?"

Peter took out his walkie talkie and turned it on. "Ray, its Peter."

"Peter! Did you see that energy spike a few minuets ago? It was amazing! We took the Ecto 1 and followed it. Its amazing! We've never seen a spirit like this before!"

"Ray, buddy, pal, do me a favor and don't do your normal stupid thing of the day. Remember, we don't have the insurance."

"Still? I thought you'd have renewed it by now… Whoa! Looks like a few of those spirits that the Lieutenant was talking about came in on the big one's tail coats… give us a second."

The sound of proton fire could be heard over the walkie talkie.

"Ray! Ray, don't do anything! Ray?"

A few seconds later, Ray's voice came back over the radio. "We got one, Peter! Right in the trap! A real ugly one, too! Their just like regular ghosts, just with more attitude!"

"That's great, Ray! Hold onto it till we get there!"

Iname looked over at the two Ghost busters with slight confusion. "What do you mean, you caught them?"

"Just as it sounds like. We contained them in our ghost traps, where they are suspended in stasis till we put them into our containment unit or released."

"But it has to be killed…"

Egon and Peter looked at Iname with confusion. "… it's a spirit… it's already dead."

Tyler sat up, looking dazed as he looked at the three. "This world has a strange balance… souls go from the living world to this one, and vice versa. Hollows are souls that need to be killed so it can be reborn in the living world."

"That's right, Tyler. And taking it out of the cycle of life and death will only put our world in danger."

"It isn't like that at all, Lieutenant Iname. The Hollow is very much… alive, as you'd say. Just taken out of our hair for a time." Egon said as he jumped into the Ecto 2. "But we can get into the morality of our methods later! We have to assist Ray and Winston before they are over run by the hollows."

Tyler stood up and walked to the Ecto 2. "Okay… lets go."

"You're kidding, Ty… I mean, unless you want a matching set of scared insides."

"Come on, Pete… you guys are going against creatures you've never seen before! You need all the help you can get!"

"And that's why we are here, Tyler. It's our job to fight Hollows. We are more than capable of dealing with them. YOUR job is to stay out of trouble and heal." Iname said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on… I'm in good shape! I think I healed a bit…"

"But how, exactly, do you plan on fighting?" Egon asked as he strapped himself into the driver's seat.

A moment of deep thought as Tyler thought. "Good point…"

"Alright, then. Lieutenant, take good care of him. We want to be able to take him home in one piece."

"Understood, Doctor." Iname grabbed hold of Tyler and jumped.

As he is being carried through the air, Tyler managed to bring one of his hand up. "Be careful, Egon! If you see the Arrencar, run! They aren't to be messed with!"

"We have that noted, Tyler, thank you." Ecto 2 hovered straight into the air and went towards the smoking crater.

"Dang… why am I getting horrible feeling about this?"

"They seem to know what they are doing, Tyler, now relax. It will help you heal faster. If you don't, we'll have to use the needles we use on the captains."

Tyler watched the Ecto 2 till it became nothing more than a speck of debris in the distance.

/

Ray and Winston ran through the destroyed streets as they saw a small band of hollows walking through, hunting for wounded Soul Reapers in the rubble.

"Ray, how are the traps holding out?"

Ray pulled out his PKE meter and did a quick scan of the spiritual monsters."I think we can get these guy's and still have some room for a class three."

Winston charged his proton pack and aimed at the group. "Just what I love to hear, Ray."

The two fired onto the group, quickly slowing them to a crawl. Ray and Winston, practically in unison, pointed their beams upward, lifting the creatures off the ground. The Hollows, confused and angered, attempt to free themselves, with no avail. The two Ghostbusters slam the mass of hollows onto the ground with a loud thud, dazing them for capture. After a few more slams, Ray took out his trap and threw it under the Hollows.

"Super charged particles in the hole!" Ray steps onto the switch, causing the trap to spring to life, sucking the Hollows down into the trap. Winston looked at the trap, now letting off puffs of smoke.

"Whoa, these guys are a lot tougher than I thought they were."

"Yeah, but at least they are trappable."

"No, Winston… those hollows were level fives before we caught them… now the trap is saying that we have only three level 7's. It's like they feed off of each other and continue to grow. If they continue to grow like this…"

"Don't tell me… not another Twinkie analogy!"

"Let me put it this way, then. We'll need a new maximum class!"

"Bigger than a class 10?"

"Much, much bigger."

Winston could only whistle as he looked at the trap.

Ray, however, looked almost giddy at the news."Guess we'd need to strengthen the traps and the proton packs accordingly. This is great!"

"Of course you'd think that…" Winston shook his head as he heard footsteps. "Ray… we've got to get movin', and I mean now!"

Ray looked up as he heard the footsteps as well. The two began to run when they heard another set of foot steps from the other direction.

"Dang it… trapped."

Winston looked about and found a man hole cover nearby. "No we aren't, man! Over here! We open this up and we'll be out of here in no time!"

Winston and Ray raced to the cover and pulled with all their strength, managing to lift it and drag it off. Ray jumped in first as Winston saw the humanoid shadow's on both side of them. As soon as Ray cleared the way, Winston climbed down and attempted to close the manhole himself. After a few attempts, Winston gave up and dropped the rest of the way down.

"Man, that thing is heavy! We don't have time to close it! Ray, we're goin' to have to sprint out of here!"

"Oh, but the fun hasn't even started!" The cover was thrown off the hole as what looked like a small woman with brown hair that covered her right eye and white clothing dropped down. Her right hand seemed to be covered in boney plates with a hole in its palm, and held onto the hilt of her sword as she eyed the two Ghost Busters. "Oh, my! Now isn't this a surprise! The famous Ghostbusters!"

Ray and Winston brought their proton packs up and aimed at the Arrancar. "How do you know us?"

"Simple, Ray… we've met before."

Winston chuckled as he took aim at her. "I'd remember a little freak like you."

"I wouldn't expect you to remember, Winston. Especially since I looked very different than I do now." The Arrancar took a step closer to the two as she cracked her knuckles and a second arrancar, what looked to be a teenage boy with grey hair covering his left eye and a similar skeletal hand on his left arm, dropped down and stood near her. "Oh, Zuul! It's our old friends from New York! How wonderful!"

Ray's eye's widened as he heard the name. "Zuul? Then that would make you Vince…"

"I thought we got rid of the two of you, and that master of yours!"

Zuul gave a sneer as she looked at Winston. "Oh, you did. You sealed one door to your world. And we found hundreds more."

Vince looked more somber as he tapped his hilt with his finger. "Should we truly be telling them about what happened, my dear? We have more important things to deal with now."

"We should be thanking them, Vince! Because of them, I have this adorable shape. No need to possess a body now, when I have my own."

Vince put his hand on Zuul's shoulder. "We should continue with the plan, Zuul. We do not wish for the mistress to be waiting for us."

"Awww… at least lets have some fun with these two."

Vince looked at the two and shook his head. "I am sorry, my dear, but orders are orders. Mistress said only to kill Shikigami, and to leave the other souls and humans alone. Plus, it would be a waste of time to deal with them, even to play with."

Zuul pouted as she turned away. "Awww… then all of this was pointless…"

"I know… but orders are orders." Vince pointed one of his fingers upwards as a small, red ball of light appeared, then shot up into the ceiling, causing it to crack open and fall. "The next time we meet, we will not be as kind, old friends."Ray and Winston dodged the debris as the two Arrancars lifted themselves up into the air and walked out of sight.

As soon as Ray's heart stopped racing from the adrenaline pumping through his body, he reached for his walkie-talkie and talked into it. "Egon… we've got a problem…"

Tyler was back inside the clinic, looking up at the ceiling as he began to worry. He was told to sleep, but he was too worried.

"Okay… I don't know what the heck is going on… I'm still wondering how I got to the Ghostbusters universe, much less this one. For all I know, I'm suffering a stroke and is laying on the ground in my room… I mean, all of this sounds like a horribly made Fan Fiction! Something a loser made in his spare time…"

After a few seconds of moving his arm, and feels pain, confirming that his doubts were unfounded. "Dang it. This sucks. At least things can't get any… HOLD IT! Oooohohoho, I almost fell for the oldest cliché in the book! If I was to finish that comment, I would have gotten into even more trouble."

As he grinned at his attempt to change fate, Tyler heard a loud crash in the hallway, followed by the screams and shouts of the shikigami. He then heard the sounds of steel cutting though flesh and the explosion of horror as all fell quiet. Tyler stayed motionless as he heard loud footsteps walking towards his room. He hoped that as they reached his room that the steps would continue forward, but the silence outside his room dashed even that small hope as he heard the slideing of the door. He looked at where the door was and saw a beautiful woman wearing what some would mistake as a white business dress. Her short, spiky hair strangely emphasize her feminine features as she slowly made her way towards Tyler.

If it wasn't for the fact that he could see blood dripping from her left hand, he would have been infatuated with her on first sight.

She knelt down, looking over Tyler with a smile on her face. Her bloodied hand ripped the cover off of Tyler."You are a long way from home, boy. "

Tyler's brain told his body to move, but his body was busy shaking and attempting to empty itself.

"Uh… hola… er… no habla anglais?"

The woman wiped her bloodied hand onto Tyler's bandage as she brushed her hand across his cheek. "Nice try, boy, but I don't have time for games, so how about if you tell me about the Key and I can get on my way. If it's good enough, I might actually let you live."

"458 Oak Street, Hoboken, New Jersey."

The woman looked down at Tyler, confusion creeping over her calm, happy face. "Oddly helpful, aren't you? So helpful…" She grabbed hold of Tyler's arm and began to drag him out of the room. "… maybe we should see if she is there together, that way I can kill you if you are lying to me."

"Of course I'm lying. I don't know about any Key! I don't know who you are, and I certainly wouldn't know why I just said that out loud!"

Instead of being beaten to a pulp, or even meeting his end right then and there, the woman simply laughed as she lifted Tyler into the air with her mind.

"Oh, you're a funny one, alright. A human like you is very rare. I suppose I'll have to show you to the others before I kill you."

"Thanks?"

/

Ichigo walked onto the grounds of the Court of Souls with Chad and Orihime in tow. He looked at the columns of smoke coming from the distance.

"What the Hell happened? I know that some Arrancars attacked, but I would have thought that the captains could handle this."

Chad took a few steps forward as he looked around, and pointed at where the Fourth Division stood. "There. I feel a very strong one there."

Ichigo nodded as he took a few steps forward, then turned to Orihime. "Find Rukia. She'll tell you two where you can be the most help."

"But, Ichigo, shouldn't we wait for Uryu?"

Ichigo put the palm of his hand on his forehead as he turned back." …fine, wait for him, but then go to Rukia. And both of you… keep safe, alright?"

Chad and Orihime nodded as Ichigo smiled at his two friends and ran towards Division Four.

As Ichigo left the two, Orihime began looking ill.

"Are you alright, Orihime?"

"Yeah, it was probably something I ate this morning." She said with a smile, hiding her trembling hand.

/

"Gozer? Here? You've got to be kidding me!" Peter said as he paced back and fourth where Ray and Winston met the newly resurrected Sumerian demigod's.

"I'm serious, Peter. It seems like Gozer came here and somehow became one of these Hollow things, and now they are looking for something. Also, the Hollow's we caught aren't in stasis as we thought. They seem to be cannibalizing each other to get more strength." Ray said as he bit at his thumbnail.

"So, in short, we can't catch any more Hollows till we do some heavy calibration, and considering the wounds on these Soul Reapers, we may also have to work on some sort of shielding to protect us from the Arrancars." Egon said as he covered up the corpse of a low level Soul Reaper. He could feel cold steel rest against his neck as Winston turned and aimed his proton pack at the owner of the sword, a man in heavy black and white make-up and gold teeth and an elaborate head dress.

"You four Ryoka are getting in the way… you better have a good reason for being here!"

"You must be Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the science division, considering your harsh voice and manner that you greet an ally."

The Mad Scientist began to tap his sword on Egon's shoulder, leaving small knicks in his coveralls. "Allies? You overestimate your importance, Ryoka. I don't feel any kind of spiritual pressure in any of you, making you practically useless in this situation."

"How about if you say that to this particle accelerator?" Winston said as he aimed the wand at the captain.

After a few seconds, a Cheshire grin crept over his face as he sheathed his sword. "Particle accelerator, you say? How, exactly does that work when dealing with Hollows?"

Egon quickly turned, aimed, and fired past the captain as a large hollow appeared and attempted to attack Captain Mayuri's exposed back, Winston and the others assisting in immobilizing the creature. Peter threw the containment unit under the creature and trapped the evil spirit.

"Bagged and tagged! I love this part of the job!"

Captain Mayuri pulled the blaster out of Egon's hand and began to examine it. "How… quaint! A way to immobilize spiritual pressure and trap it for future elimination, or experimentation."

An idea manifested in Egon's mind as he turned to Mayuri. "I think you can assist us in an upgrade, Captain."

"What prey-tell, would be in it for me, Ryoka?"

Egon thought for a second as the trap began to shake and stutter, struggling to keep the hollow contained. Peter quickly beams as he begins to talk.

"You know, I don't think you are the person to go to after all. This seems over your head."

Ray chimed in as he winked at Winston. "If that was the case, you should have just said so in the beginning, Captain Mayuri, instead of leading us along like that, Right, Winston?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone has their limits, and it seems like you reached yours just now. Maybe we could find someone else."

Mayuri gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto Egon's shoulder. "You will have your 'upgrades', to show your weakling companions what a master genius is capable of!" Mayuri grabbed hold of Egon's proton pack and the trap laying on the ground as he turned away. "And if you ever speak to me in that manner again, I'll make sure that your deaths are slow and agonizing."

As the crazed captain walked out of hearing range, Peter quipped first. "That wasn't the first time someone said that."

" if we got a dime someone threatened us in some form or fashion, we'd be out of the red for a full year… or finally fix the roof in Egon's Lab."

"It's for a very important experiment involving the affects of solar radiation on fungus' that are exposed to ectoplasm."

With that, the four began to trek back towards division four, as they noticed a pillar of smoke.

Ray was the first one to say anything as he looked up. "Oh, great! That can't be good!"

Peter smacked his forehead as he turned to Ray."When has smoke ever been a good thing?"

"Smoked cheddar… smokehouse porter steak… smoker's jackets…"

"That was a... You know what? Forget it. I'll smack you later, when we have time."

/

The strange arrancar and Tyler came out of the building, Tyler levitating as he looked about, like a scared Chihuahua. A patrol of almost one hundred shikigami ran towards them.

"You dips! Run, before you become chow mein! This woman's dynamite!"

The arrancar looked back at Tyler with a seductive smile. "Awwww, thank you. Such wonderful words. The more you talk, the more I want to keep you alive." She raised her hand and shot a cero beam at the patrol, wiping out most of them. Those left alive were horribly wounded and left with burns and sever wounds. Tyler's jaw dropped as tears began to drop from his eyes.

"I should have aimed. I suppose that means I'll have to kill them by hand now."

"Wait… wait, show mercy, Ma'am… They don't stand a chance. Please, don't kill them." Tyler said, on the verge of weeping. The woman turned to Tyler once more and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, your crying. You look horrible when you cry… I suppose I can do it… just this once. But, if someone tries to attack me, I'll have no choice but to kill them."

Tyler looked up at the woman, confused and amazed at what she said, but as one of the wounded soul reapers jumped and attempted to kill her, his amazement turned back to terror as the blade rested on her shoulder, without even cutting her suit. The Arrancar rolled her eyes as she turned to the wounded warrior, pulled his arm's off, and kicked him away.

"How rude… and a waste. The boy here was giving you a reprieve, but you continue fighting. I will have no choice but to end you all if you try once more."

The Soul Reapers stood still as the she-hollow and her hostage began to walk/float away, till a young, strawberry blond boy jumped in front of them, with a long, black blade pointed at the Arrancar.

"Why are you leaving so soon, lady? The fun's just starting!"

The Arrancar only smiled as she placed Tyler high above the crowd. "Oh, great… now I'm getting nauseous…"

"I'd be very careful, Soul Reaper. If I lose my grip on this little sweetie, he might go splat, all over the ground."

"Don't know who the guy is, so why should I care if he goes splat?" Ichigo sprinted towards the Arrancar and brought his sword down where her neck met her shoulder, but only sparks where seen as the blade scrapped across her.

"Sad… as always." Before Ichigo could react, the Arrancar had created a cero beam, sending him flying into the wall. The arrancar walked towards Ichigo with another cero blast in her hand, ready to throw at a moments notice. "You still alive, boy?"

A stream of dark energy tore through the air and set off the cero blast in the she-hollow's hand, throwing up more dust into the air. Ichigo walked out of the smoke, wearing a white and red mask over his face, as his large sword changed into a smaller katana with a black blade. He looked up at Tyler as he jumped up into the air and hovered in front of him.

" Who the hell are you, kid, and what are you doing here?"

"Tyler, and look out behind you."

Ichigo swung his sword in time to deflect a flying blade. From the smoke, the arrancar walked out of the smoke with a bandolier of knives shown under her ripped suit. "Bad boy. You could have hurt Tyler."

Tyler blushed slightly as he smiled nervously at Ichigo. "I don't know this woman."

"Ah, I did forget to introduce myself, haven't I?" The arrancar rubbed the back of her head as she continued to smile. "My name is Luras, and I'm going to be the person to cut you today." A second later, Luras had vanished. Ichigo readied himself for any attack, but cuts and wounds slowly manifested around Ichigo's arm's and midsection. Luras appeared directly in front of Ichigo, still smileing.

Tyler's mouth dropped as pain began to show itself on Ichigo's face, and fear began to rise up in his heart. If Ichigo couldn't fight this woman, there was little chance for anyone else. And with that, the panic began to swirl over and over in his mind till it finally overcame him, making him fall unconscious.

Ichigo saw Tyler's head fall limp as he turned back to Luras. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"That wasn't me, my pretty boy. That was him, pure and simple. And in a few seconds, his mind will switch with a person that he wishes he could be, and the victims mind will be in his body. One reason why Zuul wants him alive."

"Who is Zuul, lady?"

Luras huffed as she crossed her arms. "A new Arrancar that appeared. Don't know who, exactly, she is, but I really don't care either. I just want to meet a nice man who can take what I dish out. Doubt you're going to be high on that list, honey." More cuts slowly appeared on Ichigo's torso.

Ichigo swung his sword at Luras, this time the blade going through her like a hand through a mist. He cursed under his breath as he jumped away from her. "You have got to be kidding me…" He once again readied an attack, but as his blade passed through Luras, a large gash appeared on his back, sending a small geyser of blood into the air.

"Can't even hit me. Pathetic. I should end you now, but I did make a promise to Tyler." Luras grabbed hold of Ichigo by the hair and threw him to the ground. "Plus, I was not to kill Kurosaki, as part of the plan. That fat old man would not be keen if he couldn't have his chance against you."

Ichigo struggled to stand up as he looked up at Luras, three quarters of his mask already falling off of his face. "I'm not done yet."

Luras ignored Ichigo as she went over to Tyler, lifting his chin up to make sure that he was unharmed. "Good… not a mark on him. Now, it's time to leave so he can reset. Don't want to deal with whoever he hooked up to."

As she was looking over Tyler's face, his eye's opened slowly as he spoke with a femanain voice. "Where am I?" As Tyler's eye's focused on Luras, his puplils contracted as the voice became recognizable. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Ichigo looked up at Tyler is disbelief. "Orihime? How… why…"

"What an adorable voice… Yet, it doesn't seem to fit this body."

Looking down, Orihime let loose a silent scream as she realised she was inside a man's body. It seemed as though the only person unphased by the situation was Luras, who brought herself and Tyler's body down to ground level.

"Excuse me, Ichigo, but it's time that we depart. Do not worry. Your friend shall be back in her body once we leave this realm." Luras' hand began to glow as she attempted to create something, but before she could go any further, a streak of red light came across the air, hitting the tip of her index finger, ricocheting off.

"Ma'am, could I ask you to step away from my body while I attempt to protect myself?" Behind Ichigo stood a very peterbed looking Orihime who had torn off the bottom of her shirt to tie back her hair with the makeshift ribbon. Her eye's were narrowed as Tyler's voice passed her lips. "I don't like this at all. Not in the least bit."

"I don't believe it… this is too freaky." Ichigo's jaw dropped even lower as he looked between Orihime and Tyler.

Luras looked at Orihime's body with interest. "Interesting choice, dear. Very cute, but how do you suppose she does in battle?"

A small imp-like creature appeared next to Tyler wearing red and black, looking like an aggressive young man with a handkerchief mask around his face. "You put a good amount of anger in that one, nimrod, but aim better! I could have cut her finger off!"

"Shut up, you annoying little freak, so I can concentrate! And if you call me names like that, I'll stick you in formaldehyde, you glorified butterfly!"

Five other similar creatures appeared, one, wearing a red shirt and a wearing her blond hair in a top knot, was laughing at the insult to their comrade.

"Serves you right, Tsubaki. You should be happy that your getting to stretch your wings."

"Shut it, Shun'o!"

Before they could get into a full out fist fight, Tyler grabbed the both of them by their wings and pulled them up to eye level, as a very strong glare from Orihime's eye's seemed to glow from Tyler's very presence.

"No. More. Fighting. If I have to hear you two fight any more, I'm going to go nuts!"

A Cero blast came barreling towards Tyler and hit the ground next to him and the Shun Shun Rikka, sending debris up and blinding them. Luras darted into the cloud towards Orihime's body.

"I am sorry, dear, but I'm going to have to speed up your reversal to your body, especially if your going to be so difficult."

Luras appeared only a few feet behind Tyler and punched at the exposed back. Tyler was sent flying forward into the pit created by Luras diversion. She proceded to pull her hand back, only to realize that she couldn't. Around her wrist was a large triangle of yellow aura trapping her wrist in mid air. Tyler was also surrounded by a similarly colored aura as the wounds on Orihime's body (severe, but not life threatening) healed.

Orihime looked at what happened, and could only gasp as Ichigo looked on, still confused, but increasingly angered.

"Ma'am… I'm sorry for doing that, mainly because despite your more destructive personality, your actually very… errr… umm…"

"NOT THE TIME, TYLER!" Ichigo said as he hobbled towards him. Slightly unnerved, the aura around Tyler stopped and surrounded Ichigo, healing him. "AND STOP TALKING! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT THAT SOME NERD'S VOICE IS COMEING OUT OF ORIHIME!"

"Sorry! It's not like I wanted this to happen… exactly. It's not natural! It feels odd… weird… soft… I mean… aw, crap! Forget it! We can argue about this later!"

As the aura around Ichigo disappeared, he ran towards Luras as he readied himself for a mighty strike on her. As the blade came down towards Luras, a strange barrier appeared, causing the blade to be guided towards her hand, cutting it from the wrist and freeing her from the strange prison.

Despite the pain going through her body, Luras smiled as she looked at the stub that once was her hand."That was smart, my dear Tyler. Very smart. It is good to see that you are truly able to bring a person's talents to the surface… I suppose I should see how strong you, yourself can become."

Luras freed Tyler's body as she turned away from them. Tsubaki flew about, ready to attack Luras and waited.

"Come on, Idiot! Fire…"

Tyler hesitated as he watched her walk away.

"Fire, now!"

Tyler held out his hands, aiming his sights at Luras, but he couldn't do or say anything.

Before Ichigo could do anything, Luras disappeared. As the energy dissipated, Ichigo turned to Tyler as he grabbed Orihime's shirt by the collar, and looked into his eye's. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ATTACK HER, YOU MORON!"

Tyler pulled himself away from Ichigo and walked over to the shield still holding onto the severed hand. He was almost transfixed by it as darkness came over his vision and he collapsed to the ground.

Ray looked at the wall in front of him. The scorch marks from the proton packs were still visible. It really didn't surprise him, but the fact that most of the other rubble was already picked up and carried away as soon as the attack was finished was still odd.

"They seem to get a lot done in such short amounts of time. It's kind of… cool."

A short woman with short black hair walked towards Ray, wearing the same kimono that the Soul Reapers wore. "I'll take it that your one of the Ghostbusters."

Ray was startled and fell to his side, then looked up at the young woman.

"OH! I'm sorry…" Ray quickly got to his feet as he raised his hand forward. "My name is Dr. Raymond Stantz! I was just looking at the… er… bricks."

"Rukia Kuchki… I was wondering why more ryoka where allowed in… but when I sensed

1 Gouyoku hakaisha


End file.
